


Come Here

by RaymondPalmersAss



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cuffs, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/pseuds/RaymondPalmersAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of pure unadulterated pleasure between two friends. A gift for kaosbabe16 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaosbabe16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosbabe16/gifts).



> Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is a gift for the fabulous kaosbabe16 :)

"Come here..."

 

All the air left my lungs at the soft demand, my heart speeding up. I stood from the chair, trembling, and slowly approached Greg, who was only a couple strides away. He watched me intently, lounging arrogantly in his chair. Somehow his cocky nature only made me desire him more. When I was close enough, Greg reached out, gripping my rounded hips in his long fingered hands. He tugged me closer and with a sharp gasp, I landed neatly in his lap. My hands flew to the back of the chair to steady myself. The effect was instant, my forehead brushing his for a moment before my hazel met his intense chocolate. What I saw made me gasp softly; his eyes where burning with desire. Desire for me. I tilted my head to mesh our lips together. I arched into his hard, sculpted body; a soft, desperate whimper escaping my lips at the feel of his heated skin through the thin material of my shirt and bra. The kiss seemed to go on and on, reducing me in to a melted, moaning mess.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Greg broke our kiss, leaving me gasping as his sinful mouth moved to my neck. The kisses and nips felt like fire on my skin, and when Greg suddenly sucked violently on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, I couldn't hold back the wanton moan that followed. My fingers tightened on the chair behind his head as Greg clearly marked his territory.

 

I couldn't imagine being more aroused; it was like liquid fire was moving through my veins. My head was cloudy with lust, my breast begging to be touched, and my poor panties where soaked with the flood of arousal coming from my pussy.  Yet Greg never ceased to amaze me. His mouth left the large red mark on my neck to press seductively against my ear. I couldn’t help it as I inhaled sharply, shuddering as his warm breath hit my sensitive flesh. I was whimpering, horny, pathetic mess by the time Greg began to purr into my ear.

 

"You are mine, Kitten. Mine!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We somehow made it down the hall; although I’m pretty sure we knocked over several things along the way.  I was unaware of how rough we were being; pinning and grinding against one another, trading kisses that could melt the Sun.  After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it into his bedroom, where he immediately broke the kiss.  I could feel his heavy stare looking me up and down.

What a sight I must have made; my long hair mussed, lips swollen and bruised, hickies covering my neck and shoulders, and blouse half torn off.

He pulled me into the room and stopped right by the threshold.

“Clothes off.” he ordered, his voice rough with lust, pointing to the chair by the door. 

I bent to unlace my boots, feeling Greg’s gaze like a sunlamp on my body. The lace caught and I swore at it under my breath before getting it loose and taking off one boot, then the other. The rest of my clothes followed in short order; the half torn blouse, short skirt, and matching underwear where fairly easy to strip off. I just hoped Greg didn't notice the way my hands trembled slightly as I unfastened her bra and set it down. I couldn’t help the hiss of relief as my swollen breast where freed from the tight push up bra I had worn. My panties were the last to go and then I went to stand by the bed, hands behind my back and eyes lowered. The perfect picture of submission; and that’s what this really was all about.

Slowly, walked closer to me, silently appraising my nude form.

"Safewords?" he asked casually, as he walked a slow circle around me.

It took a moment for my brain to catch up. I had dabbled in heavier forms of sex and knew what he was asking.

"Um. Stoplights. Red is stop, yellow slow down, green is good, blue is emotional."

"Good girl." Greg’s voice was warm and it made me flush. "Come here."

Slowly, I walked over to him, still looking at the floor. I swallowed hard as his large, calloused fingers traced over my cheek, down my slender throat, his hand closing around the back of my neck for one brief moment before sliding down my shoulder, skimming my aching breast.

 "Beautiful," he murmured. "Beautiful girl with a beautiful body." He stood and traced the shape of my left breast, his finger circling around my nipple but not quite touching it. A shiver racked my body, as I felt it harden in response.

 

"Spread your legs." he suddenly commanded.

 

My face flushed from embarrassment, but I did as I was told. Greg ran one finger down my aroused body, between my breasts, over my belly, stopping just short of my labia. "So smooth," he commented. "You're bare as a baby, aren't you?"

 

I swallowed, hard. "I--I like it, s--sir," I whispered.

 

"Mmm." Without warning, his hand moved between my legs, squeezing my dripping cunt. "I do too."

 

Oh. My. God. I bit back a moan, swaying a little as he began exploring the soft flesh between my legs.

 

Greg chuckled softly and dragged his thumb over my sensitive clit. "I want to hear you," he told me. "But if you dare come before I let you, I'll turn your ass so red you won't sit for days."

 

"Y-yes, sir." my voice was trembling a little, from the nerves and lust coursing through my veins.

 

His other hand tipped my chin up, just enough for my eyes to meet his. "Although you'd probably like that," he said with a hint of humor. "Wouldn't you?"

 

I blushed, dropping my eyes. "Yes, sir," I said, embarrassed. God, what was wrong with me? I had never been this _shy_ with a new guy.

 

But this wasn't just another guy. This was Greg.

 

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax.

 

"Look at me." His tone left no room for argument.

 

I did. My knees nearly buckled at the predatory hunger I saw in his dark chocolate eyes and I whimpered involuntarily. God I was so wrecked and he had barely even begun.

 

His hand slid into my tangled hair, tugging my head backwards. "Pretty girl," he murmured. "You'll let me do anything to you, won't you?"

 

At this point, I couldn't have spoken, even if I had wanted too. It was warm in Greg's bedroom but I was shivering, my skin prickling with goose bumps. His hand was a little rough between my legs, holding me firmly; I was so fucking _wet_ that my thighs were sticky. I was _so close_ to flying apart, just from this.

 

I had to close my eyes when he kissed me; it was the only way I could keep hold of what little self-control I had.

 

When he pulled away, my lips felt swollen. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from begging. My poor, aching cunt felt like it was on fire, my nipples hard enough to cut glass; I was so desperate for any sort of sexual relief from him, I was willing to do _anything._ Anything, so long as he lets me come, so long as he fucks me. God, please...

 

Greg let out a soft chuckle. "Begging already, pretty girl?" He tugged my earlobe between his teeth. "What if I say you can't come? What if I want to keep you just like this, hm?" He nuzzled at the base of my throat, nipping just at the edge of the mark he had already left. "You're beautiful like this," he whispered. "You're soaking my hand, you're trembling under my touch--what would you do if I tied you to the bed, if I kept you on edge like this all night?"

 

I had no doubt he could do it. No doubt he would, if he wanted. "Please," I whispered my throat dry. "Sir, please..."

 

His hand tightened around the back of my neck. At the same time, two thick long fingers pushed into me. My knees did buckle at this. I cried out, gasping for breath. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his thumb flicking over my burning clit. "You want to come, pretty girl?"

 

"Anything," I managed to huff out, my breath shallow and desperate. "Sir..."

 

Greg laughed softly and pulled his hand away. I whined and at the loss of his touch, fell to my knees.

 

"Now that's a good look on you," he said approvingly. "And if I didn't want to see you under my hand, I'd let you stay there."

 

I heard the rustle of fabric but didn't dare look up. I took several deep breaths, trying to convince my lust filled body to calm down a little, to back away from that edge.

 

"On the bed, pretty girl. On your knees. Face the headboard." His voice was thick with desire and lust.

 

So much for that. I moved, remembering to keep my legs spread and my hands behind my back. I made sure my eyes stayed down, looking at the solid grey comforter and the crisp white pillowcases. From behind me, I heard movement, heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing and the slide of fabric against fabric. I didn't look.

 

The soft, worn, fleece lined cuffs Greg fastened around my wrists weren't a surprise; I knew before had he had a thing about keep girls still while they played. Neither was the careful way he tugged them, making sure they weren't too tight or too loose. I still tested them instinctively before relaxing into it. "Tell me if that gets uncomfortable, pretty girl," Greg said, stroking my back soothingly.

 

I nodded obediently. "I will, sir."

 

"Good girl." He placed a kiss on my shoulder before settling the pillows in front of me.  I didn't need his hand on the back of my neck to know he wanted me to lean forward, ending up with my sensitive breasts against the comforter and round, smooth ass in the air.

 

Greg stroked my back again, one finger tracing the contours of my spine. "I think I like you better this way than on your knees," he commented. "Spread out and open for me, that beautiful ass of yours just waiting for my hand--or whatever else I want to use on you, really. And you're so desperate for it."

 

I heard the salacious smile in his voice and shuddered.

 

"I'd love to leave you like this," he said idly, his finger dipping between my cheeks, idly tracing my labia. "I might just have to do that one of these nights. I'd tie your legs apart, bring you right to that edge...and watch. And every time you eased back from that edge I'd bring you right back. How long do you think it would take before you couldn't take it? How long before you came?"

 

I prayed he didn't actually want an answer, because I was so turned on, I didn't think I could properly speak.

 

"But we can discuss that later. For now..." Greg smoothed his hand over my ass. "Come from this and you'll regret it," he warned me, right before he brought his hand down.

 

I gasped, arching under the blow. It stung and it burned and it took me another few spanks to start to relax into it, moving into it instead of away. I hadn't had much hard sex before and it was a battle between my body and brain. "That's it," I heard Greg murmur, but I couldn't pay much attention to anything other than his hand. He was taking it easy, but I could hear myself whimpering, crying out, my eyes slightly watering from the stinging feel.

 

He paused, dipping his hand between my shaking legs to stroke at my sopping cunt, teasing my poor clit. "You must love being fucked," he murmured, soothingly stroking my thighs. "Any time I bring my hand near you you're pushing back onto it. Do you, pretty girl? Do you like the feel of a thick cock inside you?"

 

I whined, high and needy. Dear God, he expected me to _talk_? "Y-yes, sir," I managed.

 

"Good." Greg brought his hand down again and I cried out in surprise, not expecting the blow. "Because I could get used to fucking you, pretty girl. I could really get used to having you spread your legs for me and bend over whenever I told you to."

 

His hand came down again and again, spanking me in earnest, but still holding back. Even in his lust blown state, I was glad he remembered I was a newbie to this. I couldn't help but to squirm against it, now half-sobbing against the soft comforter. My ass burned and when he landed a blow on my upper thigh, I cried out, high and squeaky. It was almost too much but right before I was ready to say yellow he stopped completely. "Easy," he murmured, rubbing the heat into my sore ass. "Easy. Such a good Kitten."

 

I sighed a little, relaxing against the pillows. His hand soothed the deep ache that had settled into my cheeks.

 

"Such a good girl," Greg murmured again, his voice rough and deep. "I might just let you come tonight after all."

 

He un-cuffed my wrists, rubbing them a little before placing each arm on the bed. I stretched them out, flexing my fingers. "Kneel up," he told me. "Hands behind your neck."

 

I slowly pushed myself up, linking my fingers together behind my neck. "Spread your legs more," Greg said evenly. "Don't make me tell you again."

 

"Sorry, sir," I whispered, shifting my aching legs further apart. I felt the strain in my sore thighs and ignored it.

 

"I want to be able to see you," he said matter-of-factly. "Which means you keep your clothes off and your legs open. Understand?"

 

I nodded, swallowing. "Yes sir."

 

"Good." Greg ran a calloused hand over my breasts, his thumb brushing over my pert nipple. He pinched one of them hard enough to make me gasp, arching up into the touch, before dropping his hand and pushing the pillows away. "You don't deserve my cock," he told me, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I think I'm going to fuck you anyway, because I want to."

 

"Thank you, sir," I said softly, mentally rejoicing.

 

"On your back. Arms over your head--do you need me to cuff you or will you stay still?"

 

"May I hold the headboard, sir?" I asked, looking at the wooden slats.

 

"Yes."

 

"I can stay still, sir."

 

"Then don't move." he slapped my sore ass and I jumped. "On your back, Kitten."

 

My ass stung like hell as I settled myself, gingerly reaching above my head to hold the slats. I spread my legs as wide as my straining muscles would allow, watching hungrily as Greg knelt between my open thighs. He'd undressed before and God, the man looked good naked. Almost involuntarily, my eyes drifted lower, going over hard sculpted muscles, looking--oh,my holy fuck, he was going to feel so good inside my cunt. Around 8 inches long; thick, hard, curved just a little-I swallowed hard. Jesus,  I was gonna feel him in me for _days……….._

 

"Like what you see?" he asked lightly.

 

Was that a rhetorical question? I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer. Fortunately, Greg just chuckled and rested a hand on my belly. He bent forward to kiss right between my sore breasts. "And--ah. There we are." He reached into his nightstand, taking out a condom packet. I watched him open it and roll it on, my mouth going dry.

 

"Ask me nicely," he told me. "And I'll give you the fucking you're so desperate for."

 

"Sir...please..." I had to swallow to be able to speak. "Fuck me. Please."

 

He shifted his weight, his cock pressing against where I needed it the most. "I want to feel you come around me," he said in a low voice, right before he drove into me. And, dear Lord, wasn't it the best thing I’d ever felt?

 

I was so ready for him; he was able to push all the way inside in one hard thrust. I couldn't help the moans that came from my lips, so wanton and needy. I wrapped my legs around his waist to try and pull him deeper. I arched up under him, hands clenching around the headboard.

 

Fast, hard, rough--he was giving me exactly what I needed; exactly what I’d wanted since the first day we had met. I moaned and tightened my legs, moving with him, panting for breath. So close—I wasn't going to last much longer, and just as I realized that my orgasm ripped through my like a tidal wave and I cried out.

 

He didn't stop, didn't even pause, driving me closer to the edge……… _again_. "Please--sir--oh, God--" my head thrashed on the pillow. I was so far gone, so deep in my lust and wanting, I had no idea what I was saying, if in fact I was saying anything at all. My body was tightening, coiling, desperate for release.

 

"Not yet," he ground out without breaking rhythm. "Not yet."

 

I half-sobbed, twisting against him; my legs ached with the strain of keeping them around his waist, my hands hurt from the angle I was holding the wood. I heard Greg start to breathe harshly, his mouth hot against my shoulder, as he bit, nipped and licked in time with his thrust. God, it was so good, I never wanted it to end……..but if I didn't come soon, I was going to spontaneously combust!

 

"Now," he said after what seemed like forever. "Touch yourself if you need to--do it, Kitten. Now."

 

My hand slid down between my legs and at the first brush of my fingers over my clit, I _screamed_ , coming so _hard_ , my world greyed out. I collapsed fell back against the bed, panting; my hearing returned just in time for him to groan and thrust one last time into my pleased pussy, warmth filling the condom.

 

As he pulled out of her carefully and got rid of the condom, my exhausted legs fell limply to the bed. My left hand was still clenched around the headboard. I couldn't manage to unwrap my fingers; Greg chuckled softly and peeled my poor hand away from the wood, kissing my palm. "Did I break you, pretty girl?" he asked lightly.

 

"Mmf." was all I managed to get out

 

Greg laughed again. He flicked on the little lamp on the nightstand and got up, turning off the overhead. "Under the covers, Kitten" he said, tugging them back. "I think I'm keeping you for tonight."

 

Given that I could barely move, that sounded like an excellent idea. As it was, Greg had to help me get settled, my head on his sculpted, warm chest. I was asleep before he even turned off the bedside lamp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! R&R please :)


End file.
